


Sharing Body Warmth

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pan and Jenny have a little time alone.RP fic.





	Sharing Body Warmth

Jenny had watched in silence as Pan washed, her eyes fixed on Pan, her voice soft as, finally, she moved closer, stroking a hand through her lover's hair. 

"Pan..."

"Yes Jenny?"

Pan said as she continued to shower. 

"Would you mind a little... company... tonight?"

Pan turned her head and smiled.

"Perhaps.... Right now though.... I could do with a little help 'scrubbing my back ' if you'd like to come in her and lend me a hand Jenny?"

She purred. Jenny smiled, moving to strip herself before joining Pan in the shower.

"It would be my pleasure..."

Pan turned to greet Jenny with a hot, deep and passionate kiss. Jenny murred and responded. Pan murred possessively into the kiss and moved Jenny back up against the shower wall. Jenny allowed Pan control, content simply to pull her closer. Pan deepened the kiss even more and pressed herself even more into Jenny's body. Jenny moaned softly into the kiss. Pan broke the kiss and looked deep in Jenny's eyes. Jenny purred and waited. Pan growled softly and began gently but firmly pushing Jenny down to her knees. 

"You could just ask you know..."

Jenny teased. 

"Where's the fun in that?"

Pan purred in a teasing voice with a soft smile.

"But if you insist... get down on your knees Jenny... and don't ask me to say please... or I'll spank you."

Jenny laughed.

"I didn't say you had to ask politely."

She teased, slipping confidently to her knees with a smirk. 

"Now... stand still."

Pan smirked and moved to put her right leg over Jenny's shoulder so she was 'open' for Jenny. 

"You ready babe?"

Jenny teased, already lightly suckling her clit. 

"Mmhmmm..."

Pan murred. Jenny purred, gently lapping at Pan. Pan murred louder. Jenny smiled, slowly upping her pace. Pan continued to murr and began to push herself down more onto Jenny's face. Jenny soon upped her pace further. Pan soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
